


[PODFIC] All I Want Is Your Candy by lostlenore

by lunatique



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: “Shindou?” Touya says from the doorway, in a tone of utter horror, “are you giving my dad honmei choco?”
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[PODFIC] All I Want Is Your Candy by lostlenore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all I want is your candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474912) by [lostlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/pseuds/lostlenore). 



> This was soo much fun to podfic! Thanks Lostlenore for writing this hilarious piece and enabling me to podfic it! 
> 
> Rhea, I loved all your requests. Thanks for providing me an opportunity to do this!

LENGHT: 13.33 mins | SIZE: 13mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE2019_allIwantisyourcandy.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
